


The one where Robb is fine

by imnotalady



Category: Friends (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, the friends au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotalady/pseuds/imnotalady
Summary: Robb handles the news about Arya’s and Gendry’s relationship very well.Inspired by s10 ep2 of Friends!





	The one where Robb is fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I rewatch friends while scrolling through Gendrya pages on tumblr.
> 
> Hope it’s as much fun to read as it was to write! :))

“And you’re sure he’s alright with this?” Gendry was nervously tugging on the collar of his jacket as they made their way to Robb and Margaery’s apartment.

She nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, he was the one who suggested dinner tonight. You got the wine?”

He didn’t look very convinced. “But what if he isn’t? What if he feels weird about it?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “We’re two adults in a consenting relationship. Even if Robb isn’t fine with it, there’s nothing he can do.” At the panicked look on his face she softened a little. Arya stopped walking and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. “Look, you’ve known each other for how long now? Six years?”

“Seven, actually.”

“Seven years. That’s a long time, Gendry. You’re his best friend. Robb loves you.“

Gendry chuckled. “I’m his best friend? Don’t let Jon or Theon hear that.”

With a smile, she cupped his cheek. “Look, Robb knows you’re a good guy and that you’d never hurt me. So even if he feels weird about us being together at first, he’ll get over it because he cares for us both. He knows that we make each other happy and that‘s all what matters to him in the end. Okay?”

He took a deep breath and nodded, pressing a fierce kiss to her lips.

“I love you, you know that?”

She chuckled. “I know. And now get your ass up these stairs before I starve to death. I haven’t eaten all day.”

***

The door opened to a very red-cheeked Robb.

“Hi you guys!” They both winced at the squeaky tone of his voice as he turned around and shouted over his shoulder. “Look, Marg, it’s Arya and Gendry! Together! As a couple!”

Arya sighed internally. Her brother didn’t seem as fine with the whole situation as he said he was. She shared a look with Gendry. _This is going to be fun._

Margaery put a hand on his arm. “Yes, love, I know. You’ve told me about it.” She sighed and muttered to herself. “More than once.”

Then the brunette turned to her friends and greeted them with a hug. “Hey, guys, nice to see you!”

Her boyfriend noticed the bottle in Gendry’s hand. “And look, he brought wine! How GREAT is that? How thoughtful! This one’s a keeper, eh, Arya?“ Robb laughed at his joke, his voice higher than ever.

Gendry and her shared another pained look before joining him in fake laughter. “Yeah, right.”

Margaery cleared her throat and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. “Robb, why don’t you bring the wine into the kitchen? Maybe get us a few glasses. And drinks.”

“You know what? That is a _very_ good idea. I’m gonna go and make us all drinks. Anyone want some margaritas? Okay.” Before any of them even had time to answer, he’d already run off to the kitchen.

Arya raised her eyebrows. “It’s that bad, isn’t it?”

Margaery shook her head and sighed. “You have no idea.”

She led them to the living room, where a very exhausted-looking Jon and Sansa were already sitting on the couch. Jon nodded slightly when they came in, Sansa gave them a tired smile.

“So, where’s the psycho?”

Margaery let herself fall next to her with a groan. “He’s off making _margaritas_.” She sighed again. “I know he’s the love of my life and all but gods that man just needs to _chill_ sometimes.”

Jon snorted. “Chill? Robb? He’s the least chill person I’ve ever met. I really don’t know what you expected him to react like.”

Sitting down on one of the armchairs in front of him, Arya rolled her eyes. “Still, he doesn’t have to be such a drama queen about it. It’s not like we were doing it in front of him.”

Her sister raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no, he just walked in on his little sister and his roommate making out on the couch. Big difference.”

Gendry blushed. “I’m not his roommate anymore. And how was I supposed to know that Robb still had the keys to our apartment? He moved out like two months ago”, he staid defensively.

“Yeah”, Arya agreed, “who just barges into another apartment without knocking, anyway? That’s just rude.”

That earned another snort from Jon. “Tell me Arya, when was the last time _you_ knocked on my door when you come to steal food from my fridge?”

“That’s completely different. I know for a fact that I won’t be interrupting anything interesting in your apartment because you haven’t had a date in months.”

Ha gasped. “I did, too! Remember the redhead I told you guys about last week? Ygritte?”

Sansa frowned. “What redhead?”

“You know. The one I met online, who lives north, beyond the wall.”

They all shook their heads. “Never heard of her, mate”, Gendry said, “Are you sure she’s real?”

“Yes, I’m sure! You believe me, right?” Jon looked around, clearly offended, searching for support. But when his friends stayed silent and watched him with raised eyebrows, he slumped back into the couch and crossed his arms before his chest. “She’s real”, he muttered.

“I’m sure she is, Jon.” Margaery patted his shoulder, fighting back a grin.

At that moment, Robb came in with a big flagon of margarita and glasses for everyone. Instinctively, Gendry took back the arm he had put around Arya and moved a bit further away from her, a move which did not go unnoticed by her brother.

“Noo, stay, it’s fine, really.” Robb gestured to them, his voice a little too high and nonchalant to seem genuine. He poured a glass full of margarita, but instead of handing it to one of the others, he drowned it himself.

“I’m fine. We’re all fine. This is fine.”

He grabbed the flagon again, once more ignoring the glass Sansa was holding out for him to fill and pouring himself another drink. Which he chugged directly.

“Fiiine.”

The group exchanged a few meaningful looks. Then Margaery put a hand on his arm, a pained smile on her face. “Robb, love, easy on the drinks there.”

He ignored her. “This is a REALLY good batch of margaritas, you know. Better than the first one.”

Gendry frowned. “First one?”

“Yeah, I had one in the kitchen.” Robb filled his glass again. 

“Maybe this time we could ALL get some”, remarked Arya as her brother started chugging his third drink in less than five minutes.

A loud _pling_ came from the kitchen. With a loud “My fajitas!” the oldest stark ran off once more, leaving five very disturbed and confused friends behind.

For a few moments the room was filled by an awkward silence, then Sansa cleared her throat and broke the tension.

“So, Jon has an imaginary girlfriend, huh?”

***

The food was good, although it didn’t really help to lighten the mood. It was, however, a very good foundation for drinking. And Arya knew she would be drinking tonight. A lot.

_I need alcohol to survive this._

But that proved to be a little harder than expected. When the (in total third) batch of margaritas finally ended up in his friend’s glasses, Robb stood up, clearly very drunk.

“This is great, isn’t it? Us six, just...hanging out. No weirdness, no awkwardness, no...tension.”

“And no awareness”, mumbled Arya under her breath.

Gendry turned to her. “What?”, he whispered.

“Ahhh, and the happy couple. My best friend -“

“Second best friend”, coughed Jon

“-and my sister. My little sister and my best friend.”

Jon coughed again. “ _Second_ best friend.”

Robb ignored him and rambled on. “I’d like to make a toast. To Gendry and Arya...”

They all nodded, raising their glasses and bringing them to their lips to take a sip-

“...and to love.”

Gendry and Arya exchanged a nervous look, then moved like the rest to take a sip again-

“Ahhh, love.”

They put her glass down as Robb continued. Margaery let out a sigh. “Oh boy.”

“L-O-V-E. Love. L is for life. And what is life without love?”

Arya turned to Gendry, her eyes staying fixed on Robb. “Oh Gods, are we supposed to answer?”

But her brother continued with his speech. “O is for _OH WOW_!” He grimaced and took another slurp of his drink. Which one it was, Arya really couldn’t tell, after six she’d stopped counting.

“V is for this very... surprising turn of events. Which I’m still FINE with, by the way”, he added.

Then he took a deep breath, which the others mistook for the end of his toast. They raised their glasses to their lips in false hope, only to be interrupted once more.

“ _Eeeeh_ ”, the whole table flinched at the screeching sound, “is for how extremely normal I find it that my best friend -“

“Dude, seriously”

“-and my baby sister are dating. For months now, actually. Without me knowing about it.” He furrowed his brows and looked down into his glass. “That...everyone else knew. That they probably even did it on my couch while I was still living with him.”

She exchanged a guilty look at Gendry and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. _Robb is right. We should have told him about it sooner._

“Robb, are you okay?” Sansa’s voice was cautious and full of concern.

Their brother looked as if he was about to cry. “Totally”, he said while sipping his margarita again.

Arya put down her glass, feeling guiltier by the second. “You don’t seem okay.”

He buried his face in his hands. “Sorry, it must be the pressure of entertaining.” He gulped. “Or the thought of you two going at it in our shared living room. Gods, I’m going to throw up.” He got up and ran to the bathroom.

Margaery sighed and got up, as well. “I think you better get going now. This isn’t going to be pretty.” She gave them a reassuring smile. “He’s going to be okay with it, trust me. You can talk tomorrow, when he’ll actually remember the conversation the next day.“

Nodding and murmuring their goodbyes, they made their way home, leaving Margaery to deal with her wasted boyfriend.

***

As expected, Robb Stark was a wreck the next morning when Gendry and Arya came back with some breakfast. He was slumped on the couch, buried in his hoodie and Marge’s flower blanket, looking paler than ever.

“Morning.” Arya sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulders as she’d always done when they were younger.

“Hey.” His voice was little more than a croak.

Gendry put down a fresh coffee in front of him. “How’re you feeling today?”

“Like shit, actually.”

They chuckled lightly. Suddenly the door buzzed and shortly after, Margaery entered the living room, followed by Jon and Sansa. “Look babe, who _just so happened_ to be in the area.”

Jon cleared his throat. “Yeah, Sans and me were having coffee a few blocks down and just wanted to check up on you.”

“And see Robb’s sober reaction to these two”, Sansa added.

Arya rolled her eyes, then, after exchanging another look with Gendry, cleared her throat. “So, about me and Gendry...”

Robb groaned. “Please, it’s too early for this and I’m too hungover.”

“We need to talk about it though and you know it.”

He sighed deeply and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Okay, but not too loud, please.”

Gendry cleared his throat. “Look, Robb, we’re sorry you had to find out that way. We really should have told you sooner.”

Arya nodded. “Yeah, all that sneaking around was shitty. But we didn’t tell anyone about us at first because we weren’t sure what _us_ was, exactly. The others kind of found out by accident.” She frowned. “Well, all except Bran. That kid knows everything. I’m still not sure how he does it.”

“Yeah”, her boyfriend continued, “And the longer we dated, the more awkward telling you became. ‘Cause honestly, we were most nervous about your reaction. You’re not only Arya’s big brother but also my friend.”

Robb’s eyes darted between the two. Then he sighed. Deeply. “This is for real then, right? You’re serious about each other?”

They nodded. “Yes. I love him”, Arya said, her lips curling up in a smile.

Gendry smiled back and squeezed her hand. “And I love her.”

Robb took a sip of his coffee. “Alright then. Just promise me there aren’t going to be any more incidents like yesterday. Seriously, I’m going to need even more margaritas than I drank last night to get that picture out of my head.” He groaned. “Ugh, now I’m thinking about it again.”

Sansa snorted. “You’re lucky you didn’t find out about it like I did. I was on a video call with a client from Braavos when these two got home from that concert in June.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, we thought you were staying at Jeyne’s!”

The redhead grinned wickedly. “Well, let’s just say that you two were the only ones getting any business done that night.” Jon and Margaery chuckled while Arya and Gendry grew red.

Robb groaned again, burying his face in his hands. Arya shot her sister a warning look. “Not helping, Sansa!”

“What? I thought we were sharing fun stories.”

“What about that story was fun?”

“How secretive you thought you were being” Margaery chimed in. ”Honestly, you were so as bad at hiding your relationship that I’m truly shocked at how long it took for Robb to find out. Babe, I love you, but you’re not really the most perceptive person. Any idiot could have seen that there was something going on between these two.”

“Yeah, even Jon figured it out before you did, and he’s the most clueless person I know.”

Jon nodded. “That’s true, I don’t know anything, Ygritte says so, too. But that text Arya sent me by accident was quite clear. And shockingly graphic.”

Gendry’s face grew red again. Arya snorted. “Ygritte? Don’t tell me you’re still trying to convince us you have a girlfriend.”

“For the last time, she’s real!” He shouted as the rest of them broke out in laughter.

Robb winced. “Too loud, guys, too loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this :))


End file.
